theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
PSC make a grounded video out of SO/Grounded
PSC make a grounded video out of SO/Grounded (stands for Pit Stop Crew make a grounded video out of Sakura Oda and gets grounded) is the fourth video in the Pit Stop Crew get grounded series. Synopsis Here, the Pit Stop Crew end up in even more trouble when they made a grounded video out of Sakura Oda. This leads to a lot of negative comments, with only one positive one from Chantel DuBois, and the quartet got grounded by Lightning and co. Plot When the Pit Stop Crew get all wound down, Steven comes up with a plan to keep them entertained. His idea was to make a grounded video out of Morning Musume member Sakura Oda! Dennis says he will publish the video and post it to YouTube, David says he will take care of the characters and the actions, Diesel says he will do the wording of the characters, and adds that they need one old-fashioned PC Guy, one old-fashioned Blue Jacket Girl and one Sakura and Steven says he will add each scene. After they had finished, they went and previewed the video, which went like this: * Diesel: Sakura Oda! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! * Sakura: Wait a minute! Mum and dad, I didn't do anything! You can't do this to me! * Kimberly: We don't give a monkey's! Go to your room now! * Sakura: (Crying) When Dennis says he liked the video, he hoped that everyone would like it. Only on the following morning, as Steven found out, it turned out to be very different! Here's what the comments read: * Justin Thomas: WTF is wrong with you? * SatoStar (Masaki Sato): How dare you make a grounded video out of my bandmate! You're grounded for life! >:( * KudoKomedian (Haruka Kudo): BAD USER ALERT! >:( * ZukiTheGoAnimateGirl1997 (Kanon Suzuki): Sakura was my best friend! How could you!? >:( * ChantelComedian (Chantel DuBois): Liked! Sakura Oda? More like Suckura Odour! :D * Goth Girl Susan (Susan McGildrick): I am so pissed at you right now!! You suck and fuck your stupid YouTube! >:( * Big Fat Brian (Brian Williamson): OMG! YOU MORONS! YOU'RE SO GROUNDED! D:< And this is the stats of the video: * Likes: 10 * Dislikes: 1,092 * Views: 2,013,000 Steven was so horrified when he saw the comments he called his fellow mates and to see the mess. But Lightning McQueen called them downstairs, so that they would be punished. Despite Steven's best efforts, he and the other Pit Stop Crew members end up getting grounded and punished by Mac iCar, Ryan Shields and Ponchy Wipeout. After when they had run into their rooms, Lightning said that the naughty cars deserved to be grounded. Characters In Universe: * Pit Stop Crew ** Steven ** David ** Diesel ** Dennis * Lightning McQueen * Ryan Shields * Mac iCar * Ponchy Wipeout In the Video: * PC Guy * Blue Jacket Girl * Sakura Oda Channels: * Justin Thomas * Masaki Sato aka SatoStar * Haruka Kudo aka KudoKomedian * Kanon Suzuki aka ZukiTheGoAnimateGirl1997 * Chantel DuBois aka ChantelComedian * Susan McGildrick aka Goth Girl Susan * Brian Williamson aka Big Fat Brian Trivia * to be added Category:Videos Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded videos Category:Pit Stop Crew videos